wiccana_aocfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaiying
=Appearance= Big would be the first word that come to mind when meeting Kaiying. Mixed raced, her father was a almost 7' tall Cimmerian, while her mother was a even 6' from the land of Khitai. Her genes seems to mostly favor her father's size and strength. Yet, she does have her mothers, slant eyes. In a attempt to look more Cimmerian, she adds strip of dye over her eyes to hide her mixed heritage, but it only seemed to have made it stand out more. She also inherited her mothers straight black silky hair, rather than letting it grow long and showing off her difference, she keeps it cut short. She has other markings on her torso, the protection marks of her home village, in the Northern reaches of Cimmeria, near the border of Asgaro. =Personality= Village girl would best describe her, raised deep in the depths of Cimmeria's snow covered mountains, she had little interaction with the world outside of her village. Her temperament is that of someone constantly amazed at the things she sees in the cities, the crowds of people and how many races travel together. Growing up with mixed blood in a remote village was not easy for the girl, her slight difference in appearance earned her much teasing and quite a few fights, which became less and less as she seemed to keep on growing. She came to feel as if the village didn't consider her a full Cimmerian, because of her blood. With her mother dying at childbirth, she knows nothing of her mothers homeland of Khitai. How she reacts to life and to those around maybe best understood, than when she lost her virginity in a drunken tryst, the man finished before she even thought things had started. Angry, she broke his arm and threw him out the third story window of the inn they were at, luckily for the man, he landed face first in a overflowing dung wagon. =History= Kaiying is making her own history as she has little right now, born high in the Cimmerian mountains, her father met her mother, a native of Khitai, in the land of Stygia, where she had been a captive of a band of raiders for over a year. With a almost love at first sight tale, the tall Cimmerian brought his soon to be pregnant mate back to his home village. There, she gave birth to a girl, named her for some relative it seemed, then died a few days later. Taking on the task of raising a girl had surprised many of the villagers, but he did it out of loyalty to his now dead wife. He did the best her could, and maybe Kaiying was more than a bit tomboyish, able to wield a axe with the best in the village. Her appearance as said made her a object to be teased, different from anyone else in the village, and in time caused her to be self-conscious that she's not full Cimmeria, despite being born and raised in the country. Life did go on for her though, and after her 18th summer, she found the wanderlust the infects so many of her people, so with axe in hand and her fathers understanding, she left the mountains, using the knowledge that her father taught her, (More than a few underhanded) hiring out her axe to whoever would pay her. During her travels she became friends with another female barbarian named Allaidh, they've fought and travels together for a short time and when Allaidh joined a brothel as a bodyguard, enforcer, whatever required, Kaiying followed her friend, and now awaits whatever the future may bring. And part of the future turned out to have Allaidh claiming Kaiying as her's. Though the woman didn't realize that she was laying claim to Kaiying, when she was trying to defend her from a bar full of drunks. Kaiying had the choice of fighting the claim, or accepting it, she chose to accept it. And by the traditions of her village, since Allaidh claimed her, Kaiying now belongs to the fellow...or sister barbarian, like any other piece of property. After many more adventures, including leaving Allaidh for a time to defend her fathers village from invaders, she returned and once again to her Gwairig/husband/mate? Together they're again looking for work though Kaiying herself is looking at a group of Derketo worshippers, a religion that her mother belonged to as she was told.